


When Everything Is Just Right

by orphan_account



Series: Short Bandom Drabbles [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Domestic, Love, Lovey Dovey, M/M, bed, perfect mornings, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The bed was warm and he was with the love of his life. Early morning domestic stuff my friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble that i wrote on my phone. i needed some fluff after the chapter of my other fic (shameless promo ,,, pls go read i'm working really hard on it) it's 'Alone In The Night But Darling It'll Be Okay (Someday)' ;))) 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!

The bedroom was warm and the air was sleepy. It was those mornings that come every once in a while, mornings where the atmosphere was just perfect and you could finally relax from whatever was bothering you. It was early morning and daybreak was swiftly approaching, but Dallon took no notice.

Silky soft sheets hugged Dallon's legs as he nosed his way into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He grumbled, complaining about his face being cold, but Dallon didn't say anything. He snaked his cold arms around Brendon's stomach, pulling him tight to his body. The comforter was just long enough the cover the both of them comfortably.

Brendon was sleep-warm and his skin felt like a comforting hug. They were both shirtless, of course, so Dallon's exposed stomach was pressed right up to Brendon's back. He let out a sigh.

"You okay, babe?" Brendon whispered into the darkness. His voice was rough from sleep and it was unbelievably sexy to Dallon. He squeezed Brendon tighter.

"Perfect," he breathed out. His breath was warm over Brendon's neck. "I love you so much, Bren."

Brendon curled his hand around Dallon's larger one, simultaneously intertwining their legs, knees knocking. He pressed his head back towards Dallon's and they breathed in tandem for a moment before Brendon spoke again. "I love you too, Dal."

Dallon stayed very still until Brendon's breathing evened out again. Pressing a kiss to Brendon's warm, Dallon laid his head back down and drifted off, intertwined with Brendon in a way more intimate than they've ever been.

_Turn the lights off, I'm in love... (with you)_


End file.
